I love you forever and never
by Rosaline-Dark-Alcore
Summary: "i love you in the heat of summer,i love you in the cold of winter.but if my short life didnt reach the down of spring.i promise.in heaven..i will reach you with my wings"just some romantic thoughts for heatxan.


me:awaaah minna~ konichiwa

heat:why so happy?*raise an eyebrow*

me:sugar yokata desu!sugar feels really really really happy go lucky now!

heat:well yeah i can see that you are about to hit the sealing from happiness but why?

me: startheartgalaxy-chan made sugar appear in her story along with sugar's dresses design!

heat:*sweat drop* why did i saw that coming?that it was a silly reason?

me:*stuck toung at him*baka~... sugar wants to write a new story hope you enjoy it!

...

drip ..drip..drip drip drip..dipdipdipdidpdidpdidpdidp

the rain began again ...it was as thought the elements were sonspiring to ruing their time of freedom!..rean sat cross-legged on the porch .watching the wheels of a passing trucks shoot huge sprays of muddy water to its rear. heat had his head resting on the orange haired girl's lap

"rean..."

"yeah?"

"what d'ya want to do?" the white haired boy asked while looking up to meet the eyes of his beloved girl.

"what i want to do is to go to our club house" rean answered

rean and atsuishi has been daiting for a while of them cared what the hell people think about them being together. what they cared about was how they both enjoyed being together

"Heck,let's go"he said sitting normally

"OK"she said,suddenly brighten .she got her orange boots and knee lenght orange rain coat and considered the umbrella

"let's go" he said.

the ground was cold .the icy mud sent little thrills of pain up their legs,so they splashed throgh the puddles and slushed the mud. when they got to the bank of the creek bed ,they was an that-is-awesome pose..the view was like in the ten commandments on TV when the water came rushing into the dry path,the long dry creekbed was now a roarin eight-foot-size sea!

"wow"rean's voice was respectful

"yeah"heat loked at the little bridge they used to walk over to go to the other side

"do you trust me?"he asked and he turned to her

"huh?"she titled her head to the side

"do you trust me?"he repeated once again and held his hand for her to take

"um..yeah"she smilied playfully and toke his hand. he pulled her near him and started walking across the slippery wood. water still splashed across their boot but they stil liked it. they reached the other side of the field they both smiled at each other lovingly

"dost know what is in my mind O king" rean said. since their very first years they would run to this place,walk across the bridge and enjoy their time on the other was their own little world. rean would be the princess and heat would be the prince who would come and save her from the darkness .even thought they grew-up they kept loving this game and kept playing used the word"king" to descripe heat while he just held on to the word"princess"saying that she is still princess rean to him.

"what?"he asked with a smile taking her hand

"methinks some evil being has put a curse on our beloevd kingdom"she said with her royal-princess-behaving sound

"damn weather bureau"he said as he looked around him

"we shall save our kingdom.."in the dim light he could see rean's face freeze into the most queenly pose-the kind of expression she usually reserved for vanquished enemies.

"let's go even up the scared grove and inquire pf the spirits what this evil might be and how we must combat it."she added using deep meaning words to prove she was a queen

"for of a truth princess rean. i perceive that this is no ordenary rain that is falling opon our kingdom" he pulled her close to him

"oh really?"she smiled playfully

"ummm..yeah"he grinned moving their face closer

"and what should we do about then..king?"she asked as she blushes lightly and closed her eyes feeling the gap betwen them close and their lips a slow..gentle...sweet kiss..(A/N:cant believe iam wirtting this)

...

there they sat down,in front of the creek sat in heat's lap,head on his chest along with her left hand while looking at the rain .as he huged her, resting his chin on her shoulder. he thought of changing clothes,sitting in front of the fireplace,drink some hot coffe,maybe watch tv or cuddle with his girlfriend ..this was winter after all right?

"neh...atsuishi?"she asked

"hmm?"he said placing a kiss on her cheek out of ordinary

"why dont we change our clothes,go to your house and watch some TV?"she asked looking at him

he felt like kissing her"I'll ,make us some hot chocolate then"he smiled at her

"perfect"she said and stood right behind her and walked hands in pockets while his head rested under his hood which was protecting him from the rain

he looked at her hearing her soft giggles as she ran while smiling cheerfully as the rain made splashes under her feet .she glances at him as she ran away with a beautiful,gracfull run of hers that neather mud or water could reminded him of the flight wild ducks in the word"beautiful"came to his mind as he smirked and fowlled her calmly loking at her running and turning around to smile at him once in a while.

...

heat:*eye twitches*...am i this..

rean:we are both..

heat:R-REAN!*face goes red and turns to me*s-sugar!

me:*chuckles*owh dear you two are so cute together

both:*blushes*

me:*giggles*this isnt cimplete yet! i am going to complete it on other of my romantic ideas would be on this story k?sayonara~review and tell me what ya think!


End file.
